


i think you're pretty sweet

by esmethenightdemon



Series: sabriel one shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Gabriel Deserves Better (Supernatural), Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Season/Series 13, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Season/Series 13, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Gabriel, Soft Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fuck i love these dumb hoes, kind of crack, lets pretend episode 22 never happened shall we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmethenightdemon/pseuds/esmethenightdemon
Summary: gabriel leaves sam notes on candy wrappers.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: sabriel one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896964
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	i think you're pretty sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ribinapan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribinapan/gifts).



the first time sam found a wrapper in his pocket, he almost died. 

he was on a milk run werewolf hunt with dean and gabe (why the angel came along baffled him, but he didn't put up much of a fight). 

he had lost his gun somewhere and the werewolf was almost on him. he was on his back, scrambling backwards when he shoved his hand in his jacket pocket. instead of finding the small knife he stashed there, his hand closed around a candy wrapper. 

he yanked it out of his pocket, surprised. on the shiny silver wrapper in small, neat script, a simple message was written: _i think you're pretty sweet_.

in his shock, sam didn't move, he just stared at the wrapper. he was only snapped out of his stupor with the sound of a gunshot. the werewolf dropped next to him facedown. dean stood above him, and incredulous look on his face. "what was that dude? you coulda died." sam shook his head and shoved the wrapper in his pocket.

he tried his best to ignore the smug look on gabriel's face as he passed him by. 

\-----------

sam WASN'T stupid. he knew that it was gabe and that he was just playing with his feelings, but he couldn't help but revel in the attention he was getting from the archangel. it was nice to be at the center of attention in a way that didn't drag in guilt or trauma. 

sometimes, they were comedic. 

sam would reach into his pocket and the wrapper said on it, _i could bounce quarters off that ass_. 

gabe would dance by him with a gleeful grin on his face and when sam went to the pocket, a wrapper telling him quite simply, _hot DAMN_. 

one day he got an intricately drawn lenny face pointer emoji. that one made him laugh out loud, much to a hungover dean's chagrin. 

other times, they were genuine compliments that made the breath he was taking stick in his throat. 

putting his jacket on after a shower and a wrapper fluttering out that said _your smile lights up a room_. 

going through is pockets before bed and finding one that said _i'll watch over you_. sam found comfort in that instead of feeling creeped. 

after a particularly difficult hunt, the wrapper said, _you're a hero_. 

it was the first wrapper since the werewolf one that put him on edge rather than a good mood. 

sam sat down on the edge of the bed, his brow furrowed in thought.

he heard the familiar flutter of wings behind him. 

"i don't like seeing that expression on your face, samsquatch." 

sam's mouth quirked up into a small smile at the sound of gabe's voice. he held up the wrapper between two fingers, still not looking at him. 

"you sure about this one?" 

gabriel laid across the bed, looking up at sam. he had a genuinely confused look on his face, which threw sam off a bit. 

"of course i am. you are a hero. you don't get an archangel to hang around being just anyone," he joked. 

sam's expression hardened slightly. "of course." he said coarsely. 

"but that's not the only reason why i'm here," gabe said gently. 

sam glanced at gabe and almost choked at how softly the archangel was looking at him. 

changing the subject, sam held the wrapper up again. "did you....did you mean all of them?" 

gabe nodded, a welcome smiled curling on his lips. 

"this isn't a massive joke?" 

another nod. 

sam leaned toward gabe slightly, than hesitated. _what if it's not the way i_ think _and i ruin everything-_

he was suddenly jerked forward; gabe fisting sam's shirt in one hand. 

gabe tasted exactly how sam thought he would, cloyingly sweet but comforting. his lips were as soft as they looked, too. gabriel moved like sam might break, but that didn't keep him from teasing sam slightly with his tongue. 

sam broke it off after a bit, smiling harder than he had in months. 

after that, the wrappers stopped. but it was okay, because gabe just said what he wanted to to sam. and besides, he only had to open his wallet to glance at the one that changed his life for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> i love sabriel to death, they're so underrated. 
> 
> gifted once again to my sammy. love ya bitch <3


End file.
